1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing program. Particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing program that can maintain the security feature without any burden on user operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of image formation apparatuses such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), copy machine, printer, and the like, there is the higher demand for a security feature that prevents illegal copying of a document.
One known technique to improve the security feature is to embed some security information into the document at the time of print out to prohibit copying when the security information is read out in an attempt to copy that document. This approach to prohibit copying by detecting copy prohibition information in the read out document is known.
There is also known the approach to allow copying, when the document includes copy prohibition information, by entering a password.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 07-049645 discloses a copy control method to control copying of a confidential document or the like in a copy machine. In accordance with this method, the image is read out in a digital form at the copy machine that includes an internal non-volatile memory. In a copy operation, the password or identification number (ID No.) of the operator, and also the identification number of the person to which the document is to be distributed, are requested.
When the request is satisfied, the copy machine initiates the reading operation of the document. The copy machine reads out the input ID number from a specific pattern in the document and searches for the set of a password, document ID number and the ID number of the distributing party stored in the aforementioned memory. When the ID number of the distributor and the document ID number both are already stored in the memory as a result of the search, a signal is issued to restrict the copy operation.
Thus, the known method to allow copying involves entry of a password by means of an operation panel or the like. However, the operation of entering such a password may be burdensome to the user.